Frenemies, Attraction and Fairytale dreams
by Lally28
Summary: "He's more like me than you might think..."
1. Chapter 1

**_Tori & Jade_**

_Frenemies_- Jori are as alike as a princess and the evil witch (I think we know who's who) - together they make quite a story…

* * *

_Trust_- The problem with Tori was that she thought the whole world was as perfect as she was; not even her teenage years being filled with cheating boyfriends, or her learning of the corrupt performing art's business could teach her what Jade knew. There were only a few people in her life that Jade trusted: her dad (for the income of steady money- and a lot of it too), Cat (her best friend- 10 years of shouting, screaming, punching, and pushing and cat still stuck with her), her "friends" (for whatever they were supposed to be useful for- you know- supporting you and all that crap), Beck (for pretty much everything) and scissors ( hey, don't judge- if coconuts give Sikowitz "visions" , then there's nothing wrong with the soothing sound of scissors snapping- yep- that's the life). Tori trusted everyone- in the end-Jade-however hard she tried not to, pitied her- a nice girl didn't deserve to have her heart broken so many times; but of course the only verbal support coming from her would be _I told you so…_

* * *

_Innocent_- When you think of Jade- sexy, vicious, bitch (and a few inappropriate situations may come to mind…). When you think of Tori- ermmm- nice girl? (Followed by awkward silence.) No one could ever imagine any harm –or such- being done to cute little Tori Vega. It's not going to happen. Period. Tori was going to live a long happy life without any sexual activity- but she will have children. Yeah- perfect people always have children. Anyway…

_#FLASHBACK#_

_They were all driving back form the restaurant in Beck's truck- Jade and Beck (in front, obviously) and Tori, Andre and Cat sitting behind. They drove in comfortable silence- the buzz of the Los Angeles nightlife (it was midnight) keeping them company. Beck's hand rested on Jade's upper thigh- bordering inappropriate- as he sat back lazily and took everyone home- at this point, he couldnt care less. Jade leaned against the open window, as the breeze blew through her hair- cold, as the wind licked at her body, in her black dress- but content. Cat was first to be dropped off- in a cut little bungalow in which her and her mom lived. Andre strode out of the car at the next stop, humming a tune- returning home to an apartment which he shared with his grandma. There was another 20 minute drive to get where Tori lived. They passed the large, traditional mansion that Jade lived in- a hereditary home given to them from past ancestors- all lawyers, and very rich._

_"Uh- Jade lives here..." saying it as if Beck didn't know._

_"Mmm-hmm…Well done." Beck said._

_"B-but, you didn't drop her off."_

_"Yeah- I think we can see that." Jade snaps- Vega should keep to saying less. "Your point is…"_

_"Well, shouldn't you- "_

_"She's staying over tonight." Beck explains._

_"What?" a bewildered Tori ask, "-staying over- what're you gonna do?" she scoffs._

_An irritated Jade snarkily replies- "We've been a couple for almost 3 years- what'd'ya think we're gonna do, idiot?"_

_An uncomfortable silence possesses them for the rest of the journey along with a very embarrassed, blushing Tori, and a satisfied smirk planted on Jade's pink lips. When they reach her colourful home, Tori stammers a short goodbye- or apology- and the couple drive to the RV. _

_A kiss goodnight leads to a passionate make-out which leads to touching and several clothes being taken off- all you need to know is – they kept their word…_

_#END#_

* * *

_Popular-_ Jade and Tori are both at the top of the Hollywood Arts' social hierarchy- but for different reasons. Jade gained her respect, not because she was nice- which she wasn't, or that she dates a hot guy- which she did, or that she was hot- which, of course, she was; but because she had talent.

Tori did not show her talent until later on- but then again, that was not what people focused on.

* * *

_Try- _Jade didn't try- plain and simple. any triumph was her natural ability.

Tory did. She _really_ did.

* * *

_Lying_- Tori doesn't lie. She _can't _lie. She's too 'decent', according to Jade. She can't even lie to help someone- thinking back to the time when Rex 'almost' died.

On the other hand, Jade can lie and she does it all the time- nothing emotional involved. In her eyes, it's just deviating from the truth- being creative. Like when she needs money, for clothes, and she tells her dad it's to pay for a business course she was thinking of taking. Jades dad hates unneeded money waste- especially on shopping.

This is the only thing in which Beck and him agree on- when Jade goes shopping, Beck accompanies. And Jade shops _a lot._

* * *

_Confidence-_Tori struggles with confidence- having to do The Bird scene 3 times is a bit of an anomaly for someone who is regarded as talented as her.

Cat, who obviously has some kind of emotional problem, took 3 turns as well. Andre and Beck completed the test on the second try. Robbie took 4, as thought he would. Jade was the first student ever, as a freshman, to complete The Bird scene on the first try. Trina also took only one go, but tackling a teacher to the ground and forcing him to agree with you doesn't count…

_#FLASHBACK#_

_Sikowitz entered his method acting class, deftly sweeping (or stumbling) in from the open window, keeping a full coconut steady. Oh, how he lived for moments like these…_

_The Bird scene began- and finished._

_"Well- I think that was pretty amazing- save the constructive criticism- it's not as if you could do any better. Oh- and I'll be coming to that audition tomorrow, so pair me with someone good-okay."_

_The class watched in awe, jealousy or hatred as the confident girl strode out of the classroom as the lunch bell rang._

_"Err- I think she just completed The Bird scene, but I'm not sure…"a confused Sikowitz stuttered._

_Beck recognised the girl, who had turned down everyone in the class, including him, on offers to go out. She kept to her friend Cat. Beck noticed that she was the type of girl who probably hadn't kissed a guy, or had a boyfriend, no matter how many offers she's had. She was the first girl who had ever made him nervous, made him blush and stutter. Beck never gets nervous. There was just something incredibly attractive about her- blue eyes, slim figure, long thick hair…_

_Now he just needed to find a way to be paired up with her for that audition somehow…_

_#END#_

* * *

_Love- _In the end- Tori ended up more successful than Jade- but not happier.

Jade had always had someone who would do anything for her- who she was attracted to, but also wanted to spend the rest of her life with- have a perfect family with- which she did. In future years, Jade's family would be just like Tori's current family. Tori was slightly more successful, but she had left old opportunities for love behind- she married someone rich, but not someone who she wanted to be with.

Jade remembers her old family- her mom- God knows where she was- and her dad- never home; she can't help but compare the two.

* * *

_Wrong_- Tori may be the nicest, sweetest girl in school, but she always gets 'it' wrong. She tries to be perfect, but always makes mistakes. When she tried to support Cat's relationship with Daniel, she ended up kissing him. When she wanted to be an extra in 'Misfire' but ended up firing Beck. The whole Yerba holiday had been her fault. The only wrong thing that Tori meant to happen was when she wanted to piss Jade off by kissing Beck.

If Jade wants to be nice she will, though she doesn't very often…

* * *

_Obsessed-_ No matter constant insults- Tori just can't seem to get enough of Jade- funny, right?

* * *

**_Hope you like it!_**

**_Please review… (but be nice) ; )_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Tori & Jade_**

_Frenemies_- Jori are as alike as a princess and the evil witch (I think we know who's who) - together they make quite a story…

* * *

_Trust_- The problem with Tori was that she thought the whole world was as perfect as she was; not even her teenage years being filled with cheating boyfriends, or her learning of the corrupt performing art's business could teach her what Jade knew. There were only a few people in her life that Jade trusted: her dad (for the income of steady money- and a lot of it too), Cat (her best friend- 10 years of shouting, screaming, punching, and pushing and cat still stuck with her), her "friends" (for whatever they were supposed to be useful for- you know- supporting you and all that crap), Beck (for pretty much everything) and scissors ( hey, don't judge- if coconuts give Sikowitz "visions" , then there's nothing wrong with the soothing sound of scissors snapping- yep- that's the life). Tori trusted everyone- in the end-Jade-however hard she tried not to, pitied her- a nice girl didn't deserve to have her heart broken so many times; but of course the only verbal support coming from her would be _I told you so…_

* * *

_Innocent_- When you think of Jade- sexy, vicious, bitch (and a few inappropriate situations may come to mind…). When you think of Tori- ermmm- nice girl? (Followed by awkward silence.) No one could ever imagine any harm –or such- being done to cute little Tori Vega. It's not going to happen. Period. Tori was going to live a long happy life without any sexual activity- but she will have children. Yeah- perfect people always have children. Anyway…

_#FLASHBACK#_

_They were all driving back form the restaurant in Beck's truck- Jade and Beck (in front, obviously) and Tori, Andre and Cat sitting behind. They drove in comfortable silence- the buzz of the Los Angeles nightlife (it was midnight) keeping them company. Beck's hand rested on Jade's upper thigh- bordering inappropriate- as he sat back lazily and took everyone home- at this point, he couldnt care less. Jade leaned against the open window, as the breeze blew through her hair- cold, as the wind licked at her body, in her black dress- but content. Cat was first to be dropped off- in a cut little bungalow in which her and her mom lived. Andre strode out of the car at the next stop, humming a tune- returning home to an apartment which he shared with his grandma. There was another 20 minute drive to get where Tori lived. They passed the large, traditional mansion that Jade lived in- a hereditary home given to them from past ancestors- all lawyers, and very rich._

_"Uh- Jade lives here..." saying it as if Beck didn't know._

_"Mmm-hmm…Well done." Beck said._

_"B-but, you didn't drop her off."_

_"Yeah- I think we can see that." Jade snaps- Vega should keep to saying less. "Your point is…"_

_"Well, shouldn't you- "_

_"She's staying over tonight." Beck explains._

_"What?" a bewildered Tori ask, "-staying over- what're you gonna do?" she scoffs._

_An irritated Jade snarkily replies- "We've been a couple for almost 3 years- what'd'ya think we're gonna do, idiot?"_

_An uncomfortable silence possesses them for the rest of the journey along with a very embarrassed, blushing Tori, and a satisfied smirk planted on Jade's pink lips. When they reach her colourful home, Tori stammers a short goodbye- or apology- and the couple drive to the RV. _

_A kiss goodnight leads to a passionate make-out which leads to touching and several clothes being taken off- all you need to know is – they kept their word…_

_#END#_

* * *

_Popular-_ Jade and Tori are both at the top of the Hollywood Arts' social hierarchy- but for different reasons. Jade gained her respect, not because she was nice- which she wasn't, or that she dates a hot guy- which she did, or that she was hot- which, of course, she was; but because she had talent.

Tori did not show her talent until later on- but then again, that was not what people focused on.

* * *

_Try- _Jade didn't try- plain and simple. any triumph was her natural ability.

Tory did. She _really_ did.

* * *

_Lying_- Tori doesn't lie. She _can't _lie. She's too 'decent', according to Jade. She can't even lie to help someone- thinking back to the time when Rex 'almost' died.

On the other hand, Jade can lie and she does it all the time- nothing emotional involved. In her eyes, it's just deviating from the truth- being creative. Like when she needs money, for clothes, and she tells her dad it's to pay for a business course she was thinking of taking. Jades dad hates unneeded money waste- especially on shopping.

This is the only thing in which Beck and him agree on- when Jade goes shopping, Beck accompanies. And Jade shops _a lot._

* * *

_Confidence-_Tori struggles with confidence- having to do The Bird scene 3 times is a bit of an anomaly for someone who is regarded as talented as her.

Cat, who obviously has some kind of emotional problem, took 3 turns as well. Andre and Beck completed the test on the second try. Robbie took 4, as thought he would. Jade was the first student ever, as a freshman, to complete The Bird scene on the first try. Trina also took only one go, but tackling a teacher to the ground and forcing him to agree with you doesn't count…

_#FLASHBACK#_

_Sikowitz entered his method acting class, deftly sweeping (or stumbling) in from the open window, keeping a full coconut steady. Oh, how he lived for moments like these…_

_The Bird scene began- and finished._

_"Well- I think that was pretty amazing- save the constructive criticism- it's not as if you could do any better. Oh- and I'll be coming to that audition tomorrow, so pair me with someone good-okay."_

_The class watched in awe, jealousy or hatred as the confident girl strode out of the classroom as the lunch bell rang._

_"Err- I think she just completed The Bird scene, but I'm not sure…"a confused Sikowitz stuttered._

_Beck recognised the girl, who had turned down everyone in the class, including him, on offers to go out. She kept to her friend Cat. Beck noticed that she was the type of girl who probably hadn't kissed a guy, or had a boyfriend, no matter how many offers she's had. She was the first girl who had ever made him nervous, made him blush and stutter. Beck never gets nervous. There was just something incredibly attractive about her- blue eyes, slim figure, long thick hair…_

_Now he just needed to find a way to be paired up with her for that audition somehow…_

_#END#_

* * *

_Love- _In the end- Tori ended up more successful than Jade- but not happier.

Jade had always had someone who would do anything for her- who she was attracted to, but also wanted to spend the rest of her life with- have a perfect family with- which she did. In future years, Jade's family would be just like Tori's current family. Tori was slightly more successful, but she had left old opportunities for love behind- she married someone rich, but not someone who she wanted to be with.

Jade remembers her old family- her mom- God knows where she was- and her dad- never home; she can't help but compare the two.

* * *

_Wrong_- Tori may be the nicest, sweetest girl in school, but she always gets 'it' wrong. She tries to be perfect, but always makes mistakes. When she tried to support Cat's relationship with Daniel, she ended up kissing him. When she wanted to be an extra in 'Misfire' but ended up firing Beck. The whole Yerba holiday had been her fault. The only wrong thing that Tori meant to happen was when she wanted to piss Jade off by kissing Beck.

If Jade wants to be nice she will, though she doesn't very often…

* * *

_Obsessed-_ No matter constant insults- Tori just can't seem to get enough of Jade- funny, right?

* * *

**_Hope you like it!_**

**_Please review… (but be nice) ; )_**


End file.
